User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/My Response to Ferno's Blog
Since Ferno has removed the ability to comment (another privilege taken away because of idiocy and immaturity, but more on that later,) I figured I'd give him the sendoff he rightfully deserves here, and in turn, let the rest of you know how far you've crossed the line with me. Beginning Well, seems wikia doesn't like big, long heartfelt essays. I left a LAUNDRY LIST of two major things: *Calling everyone else out on their crap; albeit with lots of tranquil fury and swearing *And trying to give you the sendoff you properly deserve Well if that's the case, then I'll try again, but shorter this time. (Important note: This was before I realized the comments were disabled. Seems I didn't break the comment after all. Ferno did.) To Ferno Cres and I are going to miss you a helluva lot. This is a tragedy among tragedies. There were bits about the things I like the most about you. Your humor, your kindness, your dedication, your intelligence, and of course, your brilliant creativity. I got pretty weepy at times, and rambled on about how much nothing's going to be the same without you, and that I'll always be happy to keep in touch with you over Skype and Facebook. There was stuff about how I looked up to you and admired you, and how you sometimes came off as like a brother to me. I also recall writing "s*** couldn't happen to a better, nicer guy, huh?" I also saw you off with wishes that life treats you better than it should, that your depression clears up, and that you just manage to take care of yourself, since I worry to death over you, man. Wish this was the long, truly emotional version I wrote. But wikia had other, more annoying plans. -_- One last thing I recall: ALL HAIL DARK LORD 1NF3RNO (Let it be known you're the only person to have ever made me BREAK the character limit of a comment. THAT'S how much this has affected me.) To Everyone Else Just a straight up rant of how displeased and utterly disappointed I am in about 90% of all of you. ...Maybe more. I've only ever seen FMF outright say "I don't hate you," so he's spared. I went on and on about how this is why we can't have nice things, since One Dream now effectively has big f***** up plot holes since Ferno's no longer going to do anything with New Horizon (and I don't blame him. Can't really trust you guys with One Dream either, after all that's been going on.) I also condemned you all for deeply hurting a good friend of mine; whether or not I even consider you lot friends as well. And I even considered rethinking ever associating myself with this wiki or any of you ever again. I brought up how this just reinforces my distrust in humanity and society, and how my jaded, cynical world views feel justified. I threw in a personal analogy to Chiyome Lys, to show you all how f***** up you and this whole world has gotten. I then pointed out how I get the feeling my predictions about this wiki destroying itself are slowly coming true. Which equally saddens me, as I love this place. But f*** it, if the horror stories about One Piece Wiki are true, then guess who we're turning into now? Way to go, ass*****. And now that I think about it, this is starting to make me question whether I should continue even trying to entertain others? Amuse ungrateful, p**** humans? Or still try and shed some light on this dark, cold and cruel world of ours? I'll give it some thought when I'm not as disgusted, hateful and angry as I am now. So yeah. Hope all that was concentrated just well. I want you all to know just how much I hate your guts for what happened to Ferno. Ending So there you have it. If any of you, Ferno included, want the unabridged version, I'll be DELIGHTED to share it with you. Category:Blog posts